Une Québécoise apprend la Sorcellerie
by lili3666
Summary: Suite de Une Québécoise découvre la sorcellerie. Préférable de le lire avant. C’est la septième année de Johanie et ses vacances avant bien sûr. Le pourquoi de Poudlard et l’âge tardif de Johanie comme nouvelle sorcière. Johanie, elle va s’amuser tout
1. un début de vacances instructifs

Voici la suite d'une Québécoise apprend la sorcellerie. Enfin dirons certain.

L'univers d'Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling

Chapitre un : **un début de vacances instructifs**

Johanie atterrit brutalement sur un tapis épais heureusement placé. Elle se défit d'un mouvement brusque de ses bagages qui lui étaient tombés dessus. Elle se releva en pestant.

« -…de Poudlard, terminait d'énoncer un homme, bienvenue à Salem, miss Léveillé. Souhaitez-vous prendre la poudre de cheminette pour vous rendre à votre auberge?

-Merci, mais je vais marcher, répondit Johanie »

L'homme lui indiqua la sortie et le trajet jusqu'à son auberge. Johanie mit une dizaine de minutes pour rejoindre son auberge. Elle s'installa dans sa chambre. Elle avait rendez-vous dans une heure avec le conseil d'administration de l'Institut de Salem.

Le rendez-vous se déroulerait dans une petite salle de l'auberge.

Johanie se reposa en attendant cette rencontre. Son chaton, qu'elle avait endormi peu avant son départ, se réveilla peu après son arrivée. Elle était partie de Poudlard peu avant le repas du soir. Elle avait assisté les professeurs dans les tâches de clôture de l'école. C'est-à-dire vérifier chaque dortoir et vérifier l'état du matériel et des salles de classe. Pas très amusant, mais essentiel.

Une heure plus tard, elle était installée dans la salle. Les sept membres du conseil de l'Institut de Salem arrivèrent peu après elle.

Les présentations furent faites. Le directeur de l'Institut prit la parole : « -Vous avez accompli de grandes choses durant votre année à Poudlard.

-L'année est passée à une vitesse folle, déclara Johanie, je réalise pleinement ce qui m'est arrivé maintenant que je suis en vacances. J'ai dû mal à croire que ce soit réel. Je suis venue ici pour savoir la raison de mon entrée tardive dans le monde de la Sorcellerie. Sans parler du fait que je sois allée à Poudlard alors que l'Institut de Salem était la plus proche de chez moi.

-Vous avez que très rarement exprimé votre magie instinctive, commença un grand homme noir, par six fois seulement en près de dix ans et toujours en compagnie d'autres enfants. Le nombre d'enfants était grand et variait d'une fois à l'autre. Surveiller autant d'enfants pendant un long laps de temps était impossible.

-Le professeur Dumbledore a eu un coup de chance, continua le directeur, il t'a envoyé une sorcière animagus qui a confirmé que tu étais une sorcière. De longues discutions ont eu lieu pour savoir où tu irais. Ton potentiel était grand. De plus, ta personnalité était fascinante. Poudlard a les plus grands professeurs dans beaucoup de ses matières. De plus, la mésentente des maisons était difficile à supporter. Poudlard était donc la meilleure solution pour toi. Tu pourrais recevoir le meilleur enseignement possible. De plus, le professeur Dumbledore sentait que grâce à toi, l'union des quatre maisons reviendrait. Cette année, tu as fait tes preuves. Il est préférable que tu fasses ta septième année là-bas. Tu peux décider de la faire ici. Il y a un maître des potions très talentueux qui serait ravi de poursuivre ta formation de maître des potions.

-Sache que peu importe ton choix, déclara un homme à la voix grave, nous le respecterons. Tu pourras toujours faire un séjour ici si tu le désire. Tes prouesses en potions sont prodigieuses.

-Je vais retourner à Poudlard, déclara Johanie, je m'y suis fait des amis. Il serait intéressant de connaître Salem plus en détail. Je repars demain soir, mais je reviendrais plus longuement dès que j'aurais le temps.

-Passez de bonnes vacances, déclara le directeur »

Johanie le remercia et prit congé.

Johanie avait un cousin plus âgé qui vivait depuis trois ans près de Salem. C'était pour un travail. Le travail était terminé et son cousin rentrait chez lui au Québec. Au passage, il retrouverait Johanie pour la ramener dans le même temps. La route était longue, mais la compagnie agréable.

Quelques heures plus tard, fourbus et fatigués, les deux voyageurs arrivèrent à destination, c'est-à-dire chez Johanie où son cousin se reposerait avant de rentrer chez lui.

Son retour fût fêté dignement le lendemain soir. Johanie était fort contente de retrouver sa maison.

Le lendemain, toute sa famille, côté maternel, se rendirent chez un oncle qui possédait un chalet dans un coin perdu. Un lac accueillait les moins frileux. Des randonnés pédestres pour d'autres. Des repas tous ensemble. Et le soir venu, un bon feu de camp avec guimauves, toasts, saucisses et hot-dog grillés sur le feu.

Trois jours de vacances familiales en plein air, comme à chaque été. On en profitait pour fêter le retour de Johanie et de Jérémie, celui qui avait travaillé aux États-Unis.

Le chalet possédait quatre chambres et deux divan-lit. Donc, les plus vieux et les jeunes parents à l'intérieur, bien au chaud et confortable. Des tentes aussi confortables que possible, plein de couvertures et une veillée entre jeunes. Johanie était la plus jeune de sa famille. Le plus vieux avait vingt-huit ans et dormait à l'intérieur pour cause de petit bébé d'à peine deux mois.

Treize jeunes, tous cousins et cousines, et six amoureux qui ne dormirent que très peu durant ces trois jours de vacances.

Si la famille du côté maternel de Johanie était nombreuse, ce n'était pas le cas du côté paternel. Un seul oncle, vieux garçon et, donc, sans enfant, mais que Johanie adorait. D'ailleurs, cet oncle se mêlait très bien à la famille de sa belle-sœur.

Bref, Johanie fut bien heureuse de ces trois jours en plein air avec sa famille. Elle alla au Zoo de Granby avec ses parents, une autre fois avec sa gang d'ami. Ses parents, sa gang et les parents de la dite gang s'amusèrent toute une journée au glissades d'eau.

Et bien sûr, les journées à traînasser avec ses amis. Les soirées avec ses parents ou entres amis.

Bref, Johanie passa du bon temps chez elle, mais le 31 juillet arriva bien vite. Une fête pour fêter à la fois son départ et son anniversaire à l'avance fut bien sûr organiser.

Johanie devait partir à 4h03 du matin. Elle s'amusa toute la nuit. Elle sortit de la piscine dix minutes avant son départ. Elle ramassa ses bagages et se dirigea dans un endroit isolé pour prendre son portoloin.

Johanie atterrit brutalement sur un tapis épais heureusement placé. Elle se défit d'un mouvement brusque de ses bagages qui lui étaient tombés dessus. Elle se releva en pestant. (Nda : non, pas copie-coller du début…)

«-Vous avez deux minutes pour prendre la cheminette, déclara une grande femme en ramassant le portoloin usagé, répétez clairement le nom de votre destination. »

Johanie répéta quatre fois avant que la femme soit satisfaite. Elle rassembla tant bien que mal ses bagages et s'engouffra dans la cheminée aux flammes vertes.

Elle atterrit brutalement sur un plancher bien trop dur à son goût. Ses bagages furent gentiment mis de côté par Bill Weasley. Charlie l'aida à se mettre debout.

« -Salut à tous, déclara Johanie à l'assemblée rousse et à Hermione

-Bienvenue à toi, déclara Molly, je suis heureuse de te rencontrer, le reste de la famille va arriver pour le repas du soir. Les invités aussi. »

Bill et Charlie se présentèrent en souriant.

«-Les filles, venez m'aider à la cuisine, déclara Molly, Charlie conduit Johanie dans la chambre de Percy. Les garçons, le jardin a grand besoin d'être dégnommé. Toi, Johanie, tu peux aller te reposer. »

Sur ces paroles, la matriarche s'en alla dans sa cuisine, suivie d'Hermione et de Ginny. Les garçons prirent la direction du jardin.

Charlie mena Johanie à la chambre de Percy.

« -Ma mère est très gentille, déclara Charlie en montant les marches, mais elle est très autoritaire.

-Je ne m'en doute pas, répliqua Johanie, avec sept enfants actifs, ça prend de l'autorité.

-Tu veux te reposer? Questionna Charlie

-Non, répondit Johanie, si je dors, ça va être pour douze bonnes heures. J'ai fait la fête toute la nuit, alors autant continuer.

-Dans ce cas, tu peux aller en cuisine, commença Charlie, ou nous montrer tes talents de dégnommeuse. Hermione aime bien cuisiner, mais Ginny doit déjà être dans le jardin.

-Va pour le dégnommage, répliqua joyeusement Johanie, j'amène Sam pour la route. »

C'est ainsi que Johanie déposa sa guitare sur le lit avec le panier de Sam et descendit au jardin avec le chat toujours endormi dans les bras.

***

Et voilà la suite! Johanie commence ses vacances dans le monde de la sorcellerie.

J'espère que la suite n'a pas été trop longue à attendre. Pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre pour ma part.

Review please!


	2. un mois intéressant

La semaine de paresse du mois + sortie du sixième film d'HP + vacances + scènes du Manoir Black difficiles = 6 semaines de plus pour la publication, le chapitre était pratiquement terminé, mais les dites scènes n'étaient pas bonnes et peu de temps pour les travailler. Le chapitre 3 a quelques bouts d'écrits. Et vu la longueur, venez pas vous plaindre. Sinon, l'univers d'HP n'est pas à moi, mais à J.K. Rowling

M-Preg, male pregant, grossesse masculine, vous connaissez? Et bien une légère allusion est dans ce chapitre et ce sera la seule. Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas possible et n'aura pas lieu d'être dans cette fanfic.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

***

Chapitre 2 : **On fait la fête**

Le dégommage du jardin se fit dans la joie. Sam se réveilla et Pattenrond vint le saluer comme il se doit..

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Johanie et Hermione discutèrent entre elles pendant une bonne partie du repas.

Sirius et Remus arrivèrent peu après. Johanie et Hermione s'installèrent derrière l'atelier d'Arthur. Ginny les rejoignit peu après. Elles préparèrent une surprise rafraîchissante pour la fête d'Harry. Les invités arrivèrent peu après qu'elles aient terminé.

Soudain, les invités, assis par terre et discutant, se firent arroser par des objets volants non-identifiés.

Johanie et Ginny se tenaient derrière eux, des ballons remplis d'eau à la main. Une immense bassine en contenait beaucoup d'autres.

Une grande bataille d'eau commença alors. Remus, Molly et Fleur se réfugièrent à l'intérieur. Sirius se transforma et jappa joyeusement à chaque fois qu'il se faisait arroser. Arthur rigolait franchement et se replia rapidement.

La réserve de ballons s'épuisa rapidement. Tous les jeunes, et moins jeunes, étaient trempés de la tête au pied. Sirius s'ébroua fortement, mouillant un peu plus les jeunes. Il reprit forme humaine avec un grand sourire. Une partie de Quidditch s'organisa. Les cognards se transformèrent en ballons d'eau. La partie se transforma en bataille d'eau volante où les spectateurs au sol ne purent répliquer.

L'après-midi défila rapidement. Des tables furent dressées dans le jardin et le repas du soir commença. Johanie fut prise dans une conversation sur les plaisirs estivaux moldus par Arthur. Elle laissa soigneusement de côté les barbecues. Arthur avait un enthousiasme débordant, mais aussi une maladresse qui pouvait s'avérer dangereuse.

Le gâteau fut divin. Et les cadeaux arrivèrent. Des livres, des jeux, des bonbons, une maquette de Quidditch où on pouvait élaborer une stratégie en temps réel, des farces, une montre dorée avec un lys gravé ayant appartenu à la mère d'Harry et une petite fiole bien étrange. Elle contenait un liquide mauve avec un tourbillon vert.

« -C'est Ginny qui m'a demandé s'il existait une potion permettant de te transformer en Weasley à part entière, expliqua Johanie, c'est une potion complexe. Elle est utilisée parfois lors d'adoption où l'enfant est très jeune. Sa version permanente étant fort coûteuse, il est plutôt rare de l'utiliser. La version temporaire reste coûteuse dû à sa complexité. Elle est surtout utilisée pour régler certains problèmes chez des enfants ou des personnes ayant subi des traumatismes ou ayant des problèmes psychologiques. Et non, Fred et Georges, vous n'aurez pas la recette. Certes, la potion peut paraître amusante, mais elle existe pour aider uniquement.

-Sublime Johanie, s'exclamèrent les jumeaux, donne-nous accès à ton grand savoir, nous te supplions.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, rétorqua Johanie, pour que la potion soit terminée, il faut ajouter deux cheveux. Un de sexe féminin et l'autre de sexe masculin. La potion ne fonctionne que si c'est un couple mixte. Donc, Monsieur et Madame Weasley, si vous voulez bien donner un de vos cheveux.

-Je serais un Weasley combien de temps? Questionna Harry

-48h, répondit Johanie, tu la prends au coucher, le matin tu es transformé sans douleur.

-Est-ce que vous acceptez? Questionna Harry à ses deux futurs « parents » temporaires

-Bien sûr mon chéri, accepta Molly

-Ça sera formidable, ajouta Arthur »

Johanie recueillit les deux cheveux et récupéra la fiole. Elle inséra les deux cheveux et reboucha la fiole. Elle se recula de la table. Elle secoua fortement la fiole. La potion bouillonna avec force, la fiole se distendue et la potion vira finalement au noir profond. Harry reprit la fiole.

Arthur décida de finir la soirée autour d'un feu de camp. Le foyer et le feu furent crées rapidement. Johanie alla chercher sa guitare. Chansons sorcières et moldues se mélangèrent allègrement et faussement. De bonnes tranches de pain grillées sur le feu par les soins de Johanie furent la collation du soir. Les invités s'en allèrent doucement. Les jumeaux avaient supplié Johanie pour obtenir la potion. Johanie s'amusa bien de leurs supplications, mais décida de les faire travailler un peu plus. Les jumeaux s'en allèrent à leur appartement avec un air de chien battu. Sirius et Remus suivirent peu après. Percy s'endormit sur l'épaule de Fleur. Bill le conduisit dans son ancienne chambre, celle de Percy. Bill rejoignit Fleur qui bailla largement. Ils montèrent se coucher. Ils repartaient pour l'Égypte demain soir. Molly et Arthur rentrèrent dans la maison, laissant les jeunes entre eux.

Il ne restait autour du feu que Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Charlie et Johanie. Quelques guimauves grillées plus tard et tout le monde se coucha. Le lendemain, Harry ressemblait à un Weasley, Il était bâti comme Charlie. Il avait le nez de Molly. Ses yeux étaient bruns et ses cheveux lisses et ordonnés étaient d'un roux flamboyant. Bref, un Weasley à part entière.

Sirius débarqua et resta halluciné face à cette transformation parfaite.

Johanie sourit, fière d'elle. Les vacances au Terrier étaient joyeuses. Bill et Fleur repartirent le soir même pour l'Égypte. Ils étaient ensemble depuis deux ans maintenant. Ils étaient tous deux conjureurs de sorts pour Gringotts et travaillaient dans les pyramides d'Égypte. Charlie repartit deux jours plus tard pour retrouver ses chers dragons dans leur réserve de Roumanie.

Le temps passa rapidement.

Les lettres de Poudlard arrivèrent, la veille de leur départ au manoir Black. Un deuxième hibou se posa face à Johanie et lui pinça le doigt et repartit. C'était la faculté de potions. Ce pincement était pour s'assurer que Johanie n'avait pas fait de potion durant les vacances.

Johanie avait une lettre de Rogue. Elle devait se présenter à la réunion des professeurs le 28 août, à 13h, avec ses plans de cours pour la première année, la troisième année et la septième année. De plus, elle devait faire la potion Tue-Loup de Remus.

La décision d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse le jour même fut prise rapidement.

Une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous au Chaudron Baveur. Gringotts était la première destination. Molly et Sirius y allèrent alors que Johanie se contenta de changer son argent moldu anglais en argent sorcier. Johanie discuta un peu avec Remus de ses trois classes qu'elle allait avoir cette année. Fleury et Bott fut logiquement leur prochaine destination. Johanie se retrouva avec une pile impressionnante de livres dans les mains. Ceux de Poudlard, ceux de la Faculté de Potions, plusieurs traitant de la lycanthropie, un de cuisine magique et un autre sur l'art ménager.

Johanie était convaincue que si elle posait la pile au sol, celle-ci lui arriverait à la taille ou presque. Le vendeur s'excusa de ne pas avoir fait attention à elle et de la laisser porter une telle quantité de livres.

Par la suite, tout le monde se sépara pour se retrouver une heure plus tard chez Florian Fortarôme.

Johanie alla chez l'apothicaire pour acheter ses ingrédients courants et sa panoplie de chaudron. Johanie alla par la suite chez un autre apothicaire. Ce dernier était tout près de l'Allée des embrumes et vendait des ingrédients rares ou d'origines douteuses. Johanie fit le plein d'ingrédients là-aussi et en commanda d'autres aussi.

Le propriétaire la boutique lui demanda alors de réciter la liste des ingrédients de la potion Tue-Loup. Johanie répondit rapidement et correctement. L'homme ferma boutique alors.

« -Vous êtes celle qui veut guérir les loups-garous, déclara le propriétaire, je suis moi-même un loup-garou. Il existait un livre qui était en faveur des loups-garous à une époque où on les torturait.

L'auteur fut torturé et brûlé vif. Tous les exemplaires furent détruits. Quatre ont survécu. Il y en a deux dont la trace fut perdue. Un autre appartient à la famille Malefoy et l'autre au Black. Trouvez ce livre au manoir Black, il vous aidera. J'ai quelque chose qui décuple le pouvoir des ingrédients de la potion Tue-Loup. C'est une amulette qui doit entourer les ingrédients de la potion pendant une pleine lune. Je vous la confie, vous êtes l'espoir pour tout mon peuple. Venez. »

Johanie suivit l'homme au sous-sol poussiéreux de la boutique. L'amulette était noire avec une dent de loup-garou au centre reposant sur un rond de nacre. Une longue chaîne de métal noir devait permettre d'entourer tous les ingrédients. Johanie remercia l'homme et rangea précautionneusement l'amulette dans sa poche de pantalon. Elle salua l'homme qui s'inclina devant elle et lui conseilla d'éviter l'inventeur de la potion Tue-Loup qui ne voulait que la gloire. Johanie le remercia une nouvelle fois et sortit.

Johanie remonta l'allée marchande jusqu'à Madame Guipure. Elle s'acheta deux robes de sorcière et alla retrouver les autres qui étaient tous là.

Elle contint son impatience de se précipiter au manoir Black.

Elle demanda juste à Sirius si le manoir Black était celui de la famille principale. Il grogna un oui et Remus voulut savoir le pourquoi d'une telle question. Johanie ne voulut répondre. Soudain, les jumeaux Weasley apparurent alors. Johanie les avait conseillés sur divers détails de leurs créations en cours par hibou. Elle n'avait toujours pas dévoilé la recette de la potion qui avait fait de Harry, un Weasley pour 48h.

Les jumeaux la mirent sur ses pieds et s'agenouillèrent devant elle. Ils emprisonnèrent sa taille de leurs bras et ses mains dans les leurs.

« - Oh douce Johanie, commença Fred

-Doux rayon de soleil, poursuivit Georges

-Magnifique ange, enchaîna Fred

-Fleur merveilleuse, continua Georges. »

Nombreux compliments du même genre fusèrent avant la phrase finale.

« -Veux-tu, commença les jumeaux d'une même voix et Molly poussa une exclamation étouffée, être notre partenaire d'affaire? Nous t'offrons notre dévouement éternel et 50% des ventes de chaque produit que tu nous auras permis de créer.

-Idiots, répondit Johanie avec un franc sourire, j'accepte, mais seulement 20%

-Si peu, s'exclama Georges

-Et si vous acceptez, je vous dévoile la recette, coupa Johanie

-Oui, nous le voulons, s'exclamèrent en chœur les jumeaux »

Nombreux baisers sur les mains de Johanie de la part des jumeaux. Rires de Sirius, Ron, Harry et Ginny. Découragement face à leur stupidité d'Hermione. Remus s'inquiétait de la pâleur de Molly qui avait cru à une demande de mariage. Johanie tentait de se libérer de l'emprise des jumeaux. Remus l'y aida. Les jumeaux repartirent avec un grand sourire avec avoir salué tout le monde.

Le retour à la maison eut lieu. Les bagages furent fait pour le départ au Manoir Black le lendemain. Molly donna une petite malle à Johanie pour que celle-ci y mette tous ses livres. Avec sa panoplie de chaudrons, elle en avait bien besoin. Elle réussit à tout caser, non sans mal

Le lendemain, après le repas du matin, les jeunes prirent la poudre de cheminette pour le Manoir Black. Johanie se fit réceptionner par Remus avant de s'affaler par terre.

Johanie demanda où était la bibliothèque. Remus lui répondit et Johanie s'y précipita.

« -Elle est pire qu'Hermione, déclara Ron »

Kreattur déplaça les bagages dans les chambres en souriant étrangement.

Johanie, arrivée dans la bibliothèque, tâta toutes les étagères et les meubles de la pièce. Sans résultat. Elle tenta un sortilège d'attraction. Elle reçut un gros livre sur la torture des lycanthropes. Elle s'en doutait un peu. Elle entreprit de vider les étagères. Chaque tablette vidée était tâtée. Elle en était à la dernière étagère, finissant de vider la troisième tablette. Elle n'avait pas été dérangée. Après avoir vidé la tablette, elle entendit enfin le bruit tant espéré. Sur la paroi de la tablette, ça sonnait creux. Elle tâta un moment avant que la paroi cède. Un petit livre apparut. Johanie le prit. La couverture représentait un magnifique loup-garou. Le titre était calligraphié avec grand soin. « La lycanthropie, trouver les moyens de s'en guérir. » Le nom de l 'auteur était rayé, mais Johanie crut distinguer « Théodore Lupunos. »

Johanie feuilleta doucement le livre. Elle trouva une recette très semblable à celle de la Potion Tue-Loup. Les quelques différences devaient être étudiées avec soin.

Puis, elle tomba sur un passage qui lui fit lâcher le livre. Elle se cogna contre une petite table, fit tomber un gros livre sur son pied qui la fit sauter sur la place sous la douleur. Toute la maisonnée accourut.

« -Il existe un moyen de guérir de la lycanthropie, déclara Johanie, mais il est quasi impossible de réaliser ce moyen. Il faut une potion contenant des ingrédients très rares. De plus, le loup-garou doit avoir une très bonne constitution physique. Mais le plus difficile est d'être dans la bonne période. Il faut un transit de Vénus. C'est un des phénomènes astronomiques prévisibles le moins fréquent. De plus, il faut que ce soit une année où il y a une lune bleue, une treizième pleine lune. Ce qui ce produit sept fois en dix-neuf ans. Ce moyen est la conception d'un enfant. Femme ou homme, la potion doit être prise durant un transit de vénus dans une année de lune bleue. De plus, la conception doit se produire durant les quelques heures du transit. La fiabilité n'est pas à 100%. Si le transit se produit le mois de la lune bleue, la fiabilité est à 95%. Sinon, la fiabilité est à 75%.

La potion fut prise par une femme et un homme. Seul l'homme est tombé enceint. Il fut guéri de la lycanthropie. Il eut un petit garçon en parfaite santé qui n'était pas un loup-garou.

-Où as-tu eu ces informations? Questionna Remus

-Chez un apothicaire qui est un loup-garou, répondit Johanie, il m'a confié l'existence d'un livre n'existant qu'en deux exemplaires. C'est un livre qui permet de guérir les loups-garous à une époque où on les torturait. Les Black et les Malefoy en possède un exemplaire. Deux autres ont disparu. Dans ce livre, il existe une potion ressemblant à la Tue-Loup. Il faut que je l'étudie. Le livre semble donner des indications diverses sur les soins pour les loups-garous. Il faut que je lise plus en détail. C'est une chance inouïe.

-C'est formidable! S'exclama Sirius

-Est-ce que je pourrais voir ce livre? Questionna Hermione

-Désolée, je n'ai prêterai pas ce livre avant de le connaître par cœur, répondit Johanie, et je garderais à l'œil celui qui le lira.

-Je rangerai la bibliothèque pour vous maîtresse, déclara Kreattur, je possède un article qui devrait vous intéresser. Suivez-vous s'il vous plaît. »

Johanie suivit Kreattur jusqu'à son petit réduit.

« -Ma famille sert la famille Black depuis des générations, déclara Kreattur, notre maître préféré est devenu loup-garou. Il possédait un chaudron spécial pour une potion que Théodore Lupunos lui préparait. Avant de mourir, il l'a confié à mon ancêtre pour une personne qui avait la foi. Vous êtes cette personne. »

Il s'enfonça dans son petit réduit. Johanie était muette de stupeur. Le reste de la maisonnée la rejoignit, passé le moment de stupeur. L'elfe ne s'adressait jamais aux inconnus et il fallait un moment avant qu'il n'accorde son respect. Kreattur ressortit avec un chaudron. En voyant le chaudron, Johanie s'assit brutalement sur une chaise.

« -C'est …, Johanie peinait à aligner ses mots, si…miraculeux

-C'est un chaudron, déclara Sirius, je ne vois pas où est le miracle.

-C'est un chaudron d'argent recouvert de nacre, expliqua Kreattur, une couche de fine poudre de diamant couvre l'intérieur du chaudron. Ce type de chaudron n'existe plus. Sa production fut limité. Sa valeur est inestimable. Il est indestructible. Le plus acide des liquides ne l'abîmera pas. Les plus hautes températures le rendra à peine tiède. »

Johanie s'agenouilla près de Kreattur et le remercia. Kreattur s'inclina et déclara aller ranger la bibliothèque.

Johanie demanda où se trouvait le laboratoire si Remus voulait sa Tue-Loup.

Les jours passèrent et Johanie étudia le livre et la recette. La journée précédant la pleine lune, les parents d'Hermione et Molly débarquèrent au manoir. C'était eux qui veillerait sur les jeunes pour la nuit et le lendemain.

Le soleil se couchait dans un peu moins de deux heures. M. Granger et Ron se disputait une partie d'échec. Ron avait les encouragement de toutes les femmes de la maisonnée et d'Harry. M. Granger se débrouillait, mais il n'avait pas le talent de Ron. Molly tricotait tout en regardant la partie. Johanie finissait ses plans de cours.

Sirius et Remus était partis se balader dehors. Johanie regardait l'heure.

Soudain, Sirius apparut en courant dans le salon, dégoulinant. Il se prit le pied dans le tapis et s'étala sur la table de Johanie, en renversant l'encre de cette dernière qui eut à peine le temps de sauver ses plans de cours.

« -Sirius Black, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison à vos agissements, déclara Johanie d'un ton sévère

-Professeur, c'est que Remus est tout trempé, déclara Sirius d'un ton piteux, donnez-moi toutes les retenues que vous voulez, mais n'enlevez pas de points à Gryffondor. Je m'inquiète pour Remus. Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Premièrement, tu n'es plus élève et c'est les vacances, déclara Johanie en retenant un sourire, deuxièmement, une bonne douche et des vêtements secs et un bon thé devraient prévenir le rhume. »

Remus, qui était entré dans la pièce calmement, souriait largement et entraîna Sirius.

«-Je ne voudrais pas t'avoir comme professeur, déclara Ron

-Je sais tenir mes élèves, déclara Johanie en souriant »

Johanie appela Kreattur et lui demanda du thé pour tout le monde.

Remus et Sirius revinrent un quart d'heure plus tard. Johanie s'inquiéta de l'état de Remus. Sirius et Remus se dirigèrent vers la cave peu avant le coucher du soleil.

Peu de temps après, alors que tout le monde était dans la cuisine, on entendit un geignement de chien. Johanie fut la plus prompte à réagir. Elle descendit à la cave et s'approcha de la porte. On entendait que Patmol. Prudemment, Johanie déverrouilla la porte que Molly avait verrouillée après le coucher du soleil. Patmol en sortit. Le reste de la maisonnée se tenait dans les escaliers.

« -Il est malade! S'exclama Sirius après avoir repris forme humaine, il est tout humide et sans énergie.

-Je vais m'occuper de lui, déclara Johanie, il me faudrait une bassine et des linges. De l'huile d'eucalyptus et un grand bol d'eau chaude pour lui permettre de mieux respirer.

-Nous avons de l'eucalyptus à la maison, déclara Hermione, je vais aller la chercher. Je vais aussi prendre un déshumidificateur. Je vais essayer de trouver le moyen de le faire fonctionner.

-Je sais comment faire, répondit Johanie, vas-y Hermione. Sirius, va me trouver deux oreilles à rallonges. Molly, allez demander à Kreattur de trouver des linges et tout ce que j'ai besoin. Ginny, monte à ma chambre. Sur ma table de chevet, il y a une mallette. Donne trois gouttes de potions calmantes à ta mère, dans son thé. Prends aussi la potion de Sommeil. Harry, je te laisse le soin de coucher Sirius et lui donner une cuillère à table de la potion de Sommeil. »

Tout le monde s'exécuta rapidement. Johanie se déshabilla, ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements. Hermione revint et Kreattur et Molly aussi. Johanie ensorcela le déshumidificateur.

« -Ne venez qu'au lever du soleil, déclara Johanie, à moins que je ne vous rappelle au moyen des oreilles à rallonge. Trouver aussi des draps propres et un bain pour Remus pour demain matin. Dormez. Si vous avez du mal, prenez trois gouttes de potions calmantes. »

Johanie entra dans la pièce et posa son matériel au sol. Elle s'allongea rapidement à plat ventre, près de Remus. Ce dernier avait émis un faible grondement dès son entrée. Il la lécha longuement. Johanie se releva. Elle alla remplir la bassine à la pompe à eau de la pièce. Elle posa un linge frais sur le front du loup-garou qui soupira à sa façon. Elle en posa un autre sur son dos.

« -Il lui faudra une bonne soupe poulet et nouille, déclara Johanie en s'approchant de la porte, pour demain midi. Je ne pourrais pas le guérir avec la Pimentine. Il faudrait que je puisse étudier les médicaments moldus pour voir si on peut le soulager ainsi. Les remèdes de grand-mère sont une alternative sûre. Seul Sirius et moi pourront l'approcher demain. Vous pourrez m'aider à le baigner après le lever du soleil. La Tue-Loup est moins active dû à la grippe. Il va être agressif envers tout le monde et ça le fatiguera encore plus.

-Maîtresse, commença Kreattur, qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

-Demande à Madame Granger de te montrer comment faire la soupe, répondit Johanie, et aussi les remèdes de grand-mère. Allez vous reposer tous.

-Prends soin de Lunard, implora Sirius

-Fais attention à toi, conseilla Molly

-Venez les jeunes, déclara , bonne nuit Johanie. »

Johanie fit inhaler des vapeurs d'eau, aromatisée à l'eucalyptus, à Lunard. Elle dû le moucher, mais le loup-garou put respirer mieux. Elle changea les linges régulièrement. Elle dormit peu.

Le soleil se leva et Remus se retransformera. Johanie donna le feu vert. La porte s'ouvrit. Le bain fut rempli alors que Johanie auscultait Remus. L'eau fut réchauffé légèrement. M. Granger et Ron prirent Remus doucement et le plongèrent dans l'eau. Hermione et Ginny changèrent les draps de la paillasse. Mme Granger lava doucement Remus. Remus fut séché et recoucher.

Johanie lui lança un sort avant de sortir, précéder des autres. Mme Granger lui tendit sa robe de chambre. Johanie l'enfila et ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine.

«-Comment va-t-il ? questionna Harry

-Il est faible, très faible, répondit Johanie, il va s'en sortir avec les bons soins.

-Qu'est que c'était ce sort ? questionna Hermione

-Ça contrôle ses signes vitaux, répondit Johanie

-Comment le connais-tu? Demanda Ginny

-J'apprends les bases de la médicomagie, répondit Johanie, les maîtres des potions sont parfois amenés à s'occuper de patients. Il faut donc connaître le minimum pour bien s'en occuper. Je vais aller prendre une douche. Passer une nuit avec un loup-garou en sueur n'est pas bon pour l'hygiène corporelle. »

Johanie redescendit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Tout le monde mangeait. Molly arriva peu après. Elle regarda les jeunes de façon suspicieuse. Johanie lui renvoya un sourire innocent. Molly avait tendance à s'inquiéter trop facilement et Johanie voulait qu'elle dorme bien cette nuit. La potion calmante était tout indiquée.

Johanie demanda à Kreattur de préparer une chambre au rez-de-chaussée. Johanie récupéra les médicaments et alla les analyser dans le laboratoire. Comme elle le craignait, les médicaments réagissait avec la Tue-Loup.

Elle monta au salon. Elle avait trouvé un livre sur les peintures magiques. La mère Black était dérangeante.

«-La peinture peut être dissoudre, commença Johanie, il resterait une toile vide.

-Je sais peindre, déclara Mme Granger, sais-tu ce qu'on pourrait peindre?

-Je crois que les maraudeurs, un soir de pleine lune serait bien, répondit Johanie, il faudrait que vous voyiez un souvenir de Sirius pour les peindre avec précision.

-Saurais-tu en faire une peinture magique? Questionna Mme Granger

-Oui, répondit Johanie, vous n'aurez qu'à faire la toile et pour l'animer, il faut… »

Johanie ne put finir sa phrase, car Sirius, vêtu de son caleçon, l'attrapa et la secoua en lui demandant comment allait Remus. Molly lui envoya une petite décharge qui le calma.

«-Sirius, commença Johanie, Remus va aussi bien que possible dans son cas.

-Tu vas le guérir? Questionna Sirius

-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Johanie, il dort. Ta cher mère remplacer par une scène des maraudeurs un soir de pleine lune, ça te dirait?

-Oui, répondit Sirius

-Il faudra un de tes souvenirs pour que Mme Granger vous représente, déclara Johanie, je sais où trouver une pensine pour lui permette de visionner ce souvenir. Pour donner une vie propre aux personnages, il faudrait, une mèche de cheveux ou une goutte de sang.

-Dans l'album des maraudeurs, commença Sirius, nous avions collé une mèche de nos cheveux

-Parfait, répondit Johanie, maintenant va t'habiller »

Avant de partir, Sirius donna un souvenir à Johanie.

Mme Granger, Hermione et Johanie partirent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Chez l'apothicaire, celui près de l'Allée des embrumes, il y avait une pensine. Johanie y mit le souvenir de Sirius et le sien. Johanie acheta quelques ingrédients alors Mme Granger plongeait dans la pensine avec un carnet de croquis.

Johanie laissa Hermione avec sa mère pour retourner à la maison. Elle rentra au Manoir Black.

Sirius ne cessait de regarder l'heure. Johanie avait commencé le dissolvant de la peinture magique. Le repas du midi commença. Soudain, la main de Johanie scintilla légèrement.

« -Il se réveille, déclara Johanie, Sirius vient m'aider à l'installer dans la chambre. »

Sirius et Johanie descendirent et Remus avait l'air hagard. Johanie s'était assurée que Kreattur change le linge sur le front de Remus. Sirius prit Remus dans ses bras, couvert du drap. Johanie le guida vers la pièce préparée pour Remus. Johanie le lava avec l'aide de Sirius. Kreattur posa un bol de soupe tiède. Doucement, Sirius releva Remus et s'assit dernière lui. Johanie fit avaler la soupe à Remus. Johanie lui fit boire un verre d'eau également. Remus fut recouché et Johanie étala une pommade sur son torse pour l'aider à dégager ses sinus. Un linge frais sur le front. Remus s'était rendormi à peine le verre d'eau terminé. Johanie ressortit en traînant Sirius. Johanie insonorisa la pièce.

Elle alla chercher le dissolvant. Elle prévint tout le monde des cris qui allait retentirent.

Et effectivement, dès le premier contact, des cris retentirent. La peinture grésillait et s'évaporait au fur et à mesure. Bientôt, il ne restait qu'une toile vide.

Mme Granger sourit. Elle allait commencer dès maintenant la toile.

La journée s'écoula doucement. Sirius veilla Remus, une bonne partie de la journée, malgré les protestations de Johanie. La toile avança doucement. Johanie étudia la potion trouvé dans le livre. Hermione entraîna Ron et Harry dans les devoirs de vacances. Les garçons travaillèrent. Avec Hermione, Ginny et Molly comme motivation, ils n'avaient pas le choix. M. Granger était plongé dans un livre racontant les aventures d'un grand mage noir. Molly travaillait sur une courte-pointe pour Charlie. Elle trouvait la Roumanie froide.

Le repas du soir arriva. Sirius fut traîné à table par Molly. Par la suite, Remus se réveilla et mangea comme pour le repas du midi. Il resta éveillé pour remercier Johanie de ses soins, mais s'endormit rapidement.

La toile avançait doucement. Hermione se disputa avec Ron pour qu'il subisse un nettoyage de dents au cabinet de ses parents.

Deux jours plus tard, Remus allait mieux. Johanie lui donna de la Pimentine. Johanie visita Londres avec joie. La rentrée approchait à grand pas. Ron avait cédé et avait subi un nettoyage de dents. Ginny le fit aussi sans se plaindre après.

La réunion des professeurs eut lieu. Johanie y alla par transplannage avec Remus et Sirius.

Après la réunion, elle parla longuement avec Rogue. Tout était près pour la rentrée.

Johanie anima le tableau magique. Une peinture transparente avec un cheveu dissout et un sortilège et les personnages s'animaient avec leur personnalité d'origine. Un autre sortilège permettait de faire bouger les éléments du décor. Remus et Sirius étaient nostalgique devant ce tableau. C'était un tableau magnifique. Mme Granger avait un certain talent.

Les bagages furent fait. Et le jour de la rentrée, les jeunes cheminèrent vers la gare de King Cross. Remus, Sirius, Molly et M et Mme Granger les accompagnèrent.

Johanie n'avait jamais pris le train. Le voyage se fit dans la bonne humeur. Les élèves de Johanie vinrent la saluer. Johanie se promena dans le train, saluant divers compagnons de classe.

À la vue du grand château, Johanie sourit. Une autre année remplie commençait et Johanie en était heureuse.

***

Note : On appelle **transit de Vénus** le passage de la planète Vénus exactement entre la Terre et le Soleil, occultant une petite partie du disque solaire. Les transits se répètent suivant une séquence de 243 ans avec une paire de transits séparés de 8 ans suivis d'un intervalle de 121,5 ans, une autre paire de transits séparés de 8 ans et un intervalle de 105,5 ans. (merci Wiképédia)

Donc, couplé avec une lune bleue, c'est infini décimal d'y arriver je crois.

Note 2 : Pourquoi la planète Vénus ? Vous aurez droit à un petit mythe maison s'inspirant de la mythologie au prochain chapitre. Sinon, Vénus et la Terre ont des ressemblances intéressantes

Note 3 : la toile des maraudeurs, j'ai un lien dans mon profil pour vous montrer comment je l'imagine, je ne connais pas l'auteur, mais j'adore l'image

J'espère que ça vous a plus et désolée de l'attente. Je vais tenter de faire plus vite pour le prochain chapitre.

Review please!


	3. Ça commence

Les quelques trucs que j'avais écrit n'ont pas eu grand rajout. Ma muse m'a abandonné sur ce coup. J'ai plus d'idée pour la suite, alors espérons que ça viendra vite et de meilleur longueur. Profitez de ce moment de lecture grâce à J.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3 : Ça commence

Johanie n'eut guère le temps de poser le pied dans la Grande Salle avant de se faire attraper par Rogue. Ils avaient dû interrompre leur conversation lors de la réunion des professeurs. En fait, ils avaient parlé du livre et du chaudron et avaient négligé les cours de Johanie.

Johanie prit donc son premier repas à la table des professeurs. Le Choixpeau chanta et les élèves furent répartis. Johanie les observa. Elle allait avoir les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard dans une de ses classes.

La répartition terminée et le discours du directeur également, Johanie et Rogue se mirent à parler.

Chourave les rappela à l'ordre souvent. Quand elle fut satisfaite de leurs arrangements pour les cours de la jeune fille, elle les laissa parler de ce qu'ils voulaient. Ces deux-là adoraient les potions et se chamailler à ce sujet tout autant que d'en parler.

Johanie mit son horaire au point. Elle l'avait reçu à la réunion des professeurs.

Demain matin, elle devait déterminer ses entraînements avec son équipe de Quidditch.

Le repas terminé, Johanie alla aux serres avec Chourave pour chercher ses plantes qu'elle avait laissées au début des vacances. Les plantes n'aimaient guère le portoloin.

Le lendemain, Johanie retrouva son équipe de Quidditch. Ils mirent au point leur entraînement. Johanie se retrouva avec un horaire chargé.

Johanie avait enseigné à des élèves plus vieux sans problème. En ce jeudi après-midi, elle eut à enseigner à certains camarades de classe. Ces derniers comprirent rapidement qu'ils avaient affaire à un professeur et non leur camarade de classe.

Les premiers cours avaient un discours sur l'importance des ASPIC.

Johanie se dit que l'année commençant un jeudi était une bonne année. Ça permettait de prendre le rythme en douceur.

Le samedi matin, Johanie rejoignit son professeur de potions en baillant largement.

« -Commencez la potion apprise vendredi, déclara Rogue, rappelez-vous de m'indiquer quand vous ajouterez le dernier ingrédient. Vous n'aurez que trois secondes pour vous écarter de la fumée. Toute votre garde-robe est ici en cas de besoin. »

Johanie entra dans le petit laboratoire à sa disposition. Elle ne croyait pas vraiment l'étrange effet secondaire. Elle fit la potion. Elle indiqua quand elle ajouta le dernier ingrédient. Sept secondes après l'ajout de l'ingrédient, Johanie se mit à jurer tout ce qu'elle savait en se déshabillant.

Rogue abordait un rictus amusé. Il vit passer l'uniforme complet de la jeune fille. Son rictus s'agrandit en voyant une petite culotte avec de multiples lapins joyeux de toutes les couleurs. Il crut que la dernière pièce de vêtement que Johanie portait était la bonne, mais au vu de l'agrafe malmenée, c'était juste une pièce récalcitrante.

« -Comme vous le voyez, commença Rogue, le contact de tissus avec la peau est insupportable si vous êtes exposés plus de trois secondes à la fumée créé à l'ajout du dernier ingrédient. Chaque seconde supplémentaire équivaut à 12h à ne pas supporter les tissus. Vous êtes restée quatre secondes de trop. Essayez vos divers vêtements. Une combinaison de fibres pourrait vous satisfaire. Et joli lapins.

-Fermez-là, grogna Johanie, c'était un stupide défi ces lapins et j'étais pressée ce matin. C'est incroyable cet effet secondaire.

-Personne ne le croit la première fois, rétorqua Rogue, il faut quelques essais pour s'écarter à temps.

-Il n'y a rien qui me convient, conclut Johanie

-Je vois ça, répliqua Rogue en voyant la pile de vêtement devant le laboratoire, le froid, le chaud, le regard des autres ne vous affectent pas, mais je préfère que vous soyez habillez. Voici une pile de tissu. Essayez-les. Si un tissu vous convint, il sera arrangé pour couvrir l'essentiel. »

Plusieurs tissus furent rejetés. Johanie trouva finalement son bonheur. De la soie pure bourgogne et de la soie sauvage verte foncée. Elle arrangea le haut en un col licou, cachant l'essentiel, un pan de tissu retombant sur son ventre. Le bas cacha l'essentiel, deux pans de tissus retombant devant et derrière.

Johanie se montra en tenant ses cheveux.

« -Jolie amazone, se moqua Rogue

-L'amazone a besoin d'une tresse, répliqua Johanie, elle ne supporte pas les cheveux autre part que le milieu de son dos. »

Rogue l'a fit asseoir sur un tabouret et lui fit une tresse. Il n'était pas habile dans la coiffure, mais suffisamment habile de ses mains pour obtenir une tresse convenable.

Il fut convenu que Johanie mangerait à la table des professeurs le temps de redevenir à des habits plus décent.

Le club de théâtre trouva une pièce à jouer, le soir. Johanie put se rhabiller normalement après le repas du matin du lundi. Elle s'était fait largement regarder avec surprise. Rogue réprimandait quiconque osait poser les yeux sur la jeune fille. Les professeurs avaient été surpris, mais ils ne posèrent pas de question. Les potions restaient un mystère pour eux. Seul Sirius regarda Johanie trop longtemps. Il reçut un sortilège lui donnant un petit choc électrique chaque fois qu'il regardait Johanie. Gracieuseté de Rogue.

Johanie découvrit un mythe inédit dans le petit livre si précieux. La déesse de l'amour, Vénus, avait été attendrie par l'amour de la vestale Rhéa Silvia pour le dieu Mars qui les unit le temps d'un rêve. Elle fit dériver le panier d'osier où reposaient les deux nouveau-nés jusqu'à un endroit sûr pour eux. Elle ne put rien pour la vestale. Certains disent que Vénus avait fait cela pour le souvenir de son aventure avec Mars. Remus et Romulus ne connurent pas un destin paisible, mais ils purent grandirent heureux avec une lycanthrope et son mari.

Johanie comprenait un peu mieux le lien avec la planète Vénus.

La potion Tue-Loup du livre avait été analysée soigneusement. Un hibou fut envoyé à l'apothicaire lycanthrope. Sa petite communauté accepta de tester cette nouvelle potion. Johanie la prépara dans le laboratoire de la boutique. La petite communauté comptait 37 membres. Le plus jeune avait 16 ans et était loup-garou depuis deux ans. Le plus vieux avait 87 ans et était loup-garou depuis un peu plus soixante-dix ans. La cave de la boutique comptait deux rangées de 20 cages reliées par une cage. Les cages pouvaient être isolées, mais aussi communicantes. La pleine lune arriva et Johanie y était. Les cages étaient isolées. Les membres de la communauté et Remus enfermés à l'intérieur. Johanie attendit avec l'assistant de la communauté. Les cris, les gémissements de la transformation semblaient moindres selon l'assistant. Johanie s'approcha de la cage de Remus. Il réagit à peine à sa présence. Les cages sortent de leur isolement. Johanie passe près des cages. Aucune réaction de colère. Elle entre dans la cage de Remus sous le regard inquiet de l'assistant. Remus la lèche et doucement les cages deviennent communicantes. Les loups viennent la renifler. Johanie peine à les différencier. Un seul loup reste dans son coin. Il est entièrement blanc. C'est le plus âgé. Johanie s'approche et le caresse un instant. Le loup s'endort. Johanie observe les loups. Certains ont des poils blancs, signe de leur âge. Il existe peu de différence entre les mâles et les femelles. Les plus jeunes organisent une sorte de jeu semblable au soccer (NdA : ou football). Johanie y est entraînée. L'ambiance est joyeuse. Les plus vieux se dégourdissent les pattes et regardent les jeunes. Vers minuit, c'est l'heure de dormir. Les loups se blottissent entre eux. Johanie s'endort bien au chaud.

L'aube arrive. L'assistant entre. Tous retournent vers leur paillasse. Johanie contrôle leur signe vitaux. La température corporelle et le rythme cardiaque ont déjà baissé. Choses qui prenaient du temps avant. Tous se rendorment sur leur paillasse avec une bonne couverture. Johanie s'approche de l'aîné.

« -Merci de m'avoir une dernière pleine lune si douce, dit-il »

Sa respiration ralentit et s'arrête. Toute la nuit, les loups ont senti sa mort proche. Johanie se relève. L'assistant pleure. Johanie lui sourit doucement, lui dit qu'elle va repasser tout à l'heure.

Elle revient pour le repas. La communauté se réveille. Ils ont tous la force d'avaler d'eux même un bol de soupe et de s'habiller. Ils constatent l'absence de leur aîné et comprennent. Ils se rendorment. Remus se lève. Il sait que Sirius doit se faire un sang d'encre. La prochaine fois, Remus reviendra avec Patmol. Johanie l'aide à regagner ses appartements à Poudlard.

J'aime la mythologie, je l'agrémente de mon petit mythe. Cette communauté reviendra.

Review please!


	4. Un invité innattendu

Et voilà. Ceci est possible grâce à J.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 4 : Un invité inattendu

Johanie et Rogue convinrent de trouver un troupeau de veaudelune. ( Nda : mooncalf en anglais) Ces étranges créatures qui ne sortaient qu'à la pleine lune.

« -_Avis à tous les sorciers connaissant le monde moldu. Nous sommes à la recherche de magazines, journaux pouvant traiter de formes géométriques étranges dans les champs qui pourraient venir des extraterrestres. Contacter les professeurs Rogue et Léveillé._ »

Cette annonce était affichée dans toutes les salles communes.

Les beaux jours touchant à sa fin, beaucoup d'élèves profitaient du parc à la moindre occasion.

Johanie n'eut pas eu cette occasion très souvent. Avec ses cours à suivre et à donner, elle ne pouvait sortir très souvent. Elle était très souvent dans les cachots à tenter d'inculquer les bases des potions aux premières années et d'apprendre diverses potions aux plus vieux. Elle en faisait aussi plusieurs.

Elle était d'ailleurs entrain d'en préparer une. C'était une potion acide extrêmement explosive. Rogue l'avait placée dans son bureau pour la garder à l'œil. Johanie travaillait minutieusement. Rogue corrigeait une copie.

Soudain, la porte claqua contre le mur. Johanie sursauta et renversa une trop grande quantité de venin de musard. (NdA : ou streeler en anglais) Ingrédient coûteux qui plus est. Cette trop grande quantité provoqua une explosion fort violente. Johanie et Rogue n'ayant pas leur baguette à portée de main, ils ne purent se protéger. Seul l'ordre de se mettre à couvert fusa en direction de l'imprudent. Il eut de nombreuses étincelles et des gouttes de la potion volèrent en tout sens. La potion ayant trop de venin de musard dissout les endroits où elle atterrissait. La déflagration brisa les meubles. Le vacarme alerta des élèves et certains allèrent trouver un professeur.

Johanie, Rogue et le jeune deuxième année de Serpentard qui avait provoqué cette explosion étaient à terre. Leurs oreilles bourdonnaient. La pièce était dévastée. Johanie était la plus touchée. Rogue constata avec horreur qu'une partie de sa réserve était ruinée et commençait à réagir étrangement. Il constata que plus rien ne pouvait les soigner. Il allait devoir se faire soigner par cette dragonne d'infirmière.

Johanie s'avança à quatre pattes vers ce qu'avait été le bureau de Rogue. Elle chercha leurs baguettes avec l'aide de son professeur. Les baguettes étaient éraflées, mais en un morceau.

Malefoy s'approcha de Johanie pour l'aider à se relever. Zabini fit de même avec Rogue. Parkinson s'occupa du jeune garçon en pleurs. Rogue s'occupa de faire disparaître le mélange créé par la destruction de sa réserve.

Les trois blessés furent conduits à l'infirmerie. Ils burent une potion pour rétablir leur audition et une autre pour soigner leurs diverses éraflures. Rogue et Johanie en burent une autre pour soigner leurs blessures dues à l'acidité de la potion. Le garçon avoua qu'il venait voir son professeur de potion pour qu'il soigne son chaton. Le dit professeur fut interdit de le mettre en retenue pour la fin de l'année. Le chaton fut confié à Hagrid par Parkinson. Le bureau de Rogue fut réparé et les fondations stabilisées. Il ne restait qu'à refaire le stock de potions. Ce qui allait prendre quelques jours.

Quelques élèves avaient rapporté le nom de quelques revues. Johanie avait fait les vérifications, en allant dans des villages moldus où les diverses revues avaient leur siège. Aucunes de ses revues n'avaient pas parlé d'étranges symboles depuis plus d'un an dans le meilleur des cas. La pleine lune était aujourd'hui. Le temps avait filé rapidement. La Grande Salle se remplissait doucement. Le lundi, beaucoup était aucunement motivé pour reprendre les cours. Johanie mangeait un bol de céréale très lentement, car elle rédigeait un questionnaire pour ses élèves les plus jeunes. Elle s'était installé à la table des professeurs pour plus de discrétion. Un Serdaigle vint la voir.

« -Je suis vraiment désolé, commença-t-il, je ne regarde presque jamais le tableau d'affichage. Mes parents lisent une revue qui parle de sujets étranges, insolites. Je viens de recevoir leur réponse. La revue parle de signes géométriques dans un champ par deux fois. Rien dans la dernière publication, mais la nouvelle parution est aujourd'hui. Mes parents la reçoivent dès le matin.

-Professeur, commença Johanie, nous avons une piste. Pour l'exploiter, il faudrait envoyer et recevoir une réponse avant ce soir.

-Je crois que Fumseck vous rendra service avec plaisir, intervint le directeur

-Smith, déclara Rogue, y-a-t-il quelqu'un chez vous maintenant?

-Ma mère ne part qu'à 8h30, répondit le Serdaigle

-Écrivez-lui de nous dire où ces signes ont été vus et de nous envoyer le dernier numéro, ordonna Johanie, vous lui renverrez avec votre courrier habituel. »

Le garçon s'exécuta. Fumseck apparut alors sur la demande du directeur. Le garçon lui tendit en tremblant sa lettre. Le phénix disparut dans un éclat doré. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne réapparaisse. Les lieux étaient identiques. Johanie feuilleta le revue et y trouva un autre article sur des formes identiques au même endroit, à quelques mètre près. Rogue étudia la photo. Il pouvait transplaner avec Johanie jusque là.

« -Merci, M. Smith, déclara Johanie, vous nous apportez une aide précieuse. Et votre mère vous demande de racheter une tasse avec ces chats qui bougent. Elle a eu la peur de sa vie. »

Chourave fit une liste de plantes fragiles qui auraient bien besoin de crottes de veaudelune. Johanie et Rogue se préparèrent à la nuit qui allait suivre. Ils partirent peu après le coucher du soleil. Il atterrirent dans un champ de blé d'inde. Ils avancèrent doucement avant de tomber sur un immense cercle où des veaudelunes se montraient. Il semblait n'avoir aucun enfant. Après un moment d'observation, on pouvait remarquer un gris plus argenté sur certain membre du troupeau. Certains de ces membres avaient un ventre plus ou moins prononcé. Ce devaient être des femelles enceintes. Une danse commença. Johanie et Rogue était assis par terre, regardant cet étrange et magnifique danse. Ils remarquèrent que parfois deux veaudelunes rentraient sous terre pour en ressortir trente minutes plus tard. Un veaudelune ne dansait pas. Il semblait étrangement effacé et vieux. Il s'approcha lentement de Johanie. Cette dernière tendit la main et le caressa doucement. Le veaudelune émit un son semblable à un soupir. Il se blottit contre Johanie. La nuit passa doucement. Peu avant l'aube, les veaudelunes rentrèrent sous terre. Le veaudelune qui était contre Johanie ne bougea pas. Rogue et Johanie ramassèrent plusieurs crottes. Au moment de partir, Johanie prit le veaudelune dans ses bras. Ce dernier semblait vouloir rester avec elle. Johanie lui demanda et elle reçut le son qui ressemblait à un soupir sans en être un comme réponse.

Le retour fut effectué. Le maître et son élève se dirigèrent vers les serres. Ils déposèrent des crottes dans les pots de plantes prévues. Ils jetèrent divers sorts de conservations sur d'autres. Ils commencèrent des analyses sur quelques crottes. Le veaudelune s'endormit. Le soleil se leva. Les quelques crottes restantes restèrent argentées. Celles dans les pots semblèrent fondent dans la terre. Les analyses ne purent être complètes.

Il était temps de dormir. Remus prenait les cours de Rogue pour le matin. Johanie avait annulé son entraînement de Quidditch. Ils pourraient dormir quelques heures. Johanie reprit le veaudelune et monta à ses appartements. Elle modifia un gros coussin en panier pour y poser le veaudelune dans sa chambre. Sam, son chat, vint se faire caresser un moment avant d'aller se blottir contre le nouveau venu.

Johanie se prépara rapidement. Elle descendit assez tôt pour le repas du midi. Le veaudelune se déplaçait avez difficulté sur les dalles de pierres. La jeune fille le porta jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Rogue et elle avait convenu que la jeune sorcière mangerait à la table des professeurs durant les prochains jours. Johanie présenta divers aliments au veaudelune. Les grains de blé d'inde et les feuilles de salades attirèrent le veaudelune. Il ne pouvait les mâcher. Johanie en fit deux purées. Le veaudelune put manger doucement, lapant un bol d'eau entre deux bouchées.

«-Est-ce que se serait possible que les elfes m'aident à m'approvisionner en salade et en grains de blé d'inde ? demanda la Sergrysouffle à son directeur

-Au vu de la situation exceptionnelle, j'accepte, répondit Dumbledore, continuez vos observations. Vous semblez avoir établi un lien particulier avec cette créature. »

Johanie remonta le veaudelune avant d'aller à son cours.

Elle revient trois heures plus tard. Sam était parti en vadrouille dans le château et le veaudelune tremblait de peur. Johanie le prit contre elle et le caressa doucement. Il fallut dix minutes pour que le veaudelune se calme un peu. Elle allait devoir garder le veaudelune en tout temps. Elle alla voir ses professeurs qui acceptèrent la situation. À la prochaine pleine lune, Johanie devait rapporter le veaudelune à son troupeau. S'il semblait vouloir s'intégrer de nouveau à son troupeau, Johanie le laisserait. Sinon, elle le confirait à un magizoologue à la retraite qui serait fou de joie.

Le temps passa doucement. Le veaudelune dormait la plupart du temps ou observait avec curiosité tout mouvement autour de lui. Johanie transportait un coussin confortable pour lui assurer un certain confort. Les cours de botanique étaient extrêmement plaisant pour le veaudelune. Chourave était folle de joie. Les crottes de veaudelune était tout aussi efficace hors pleine lune. C'était leur seule utilité connue. Le sang et la salive ne donnèrent rien malgré les nombreux tests. Les crottes étaient vendues en grande partie à un prix de moitié plus bas que le prix courant, mais la quantité était extrêmement limitée. L'acheteur était évalué soigneusement avant de lui accorder quelques crottes. Le veaudelune semblait devenir de plus en plus transparent. Il adorait être câliné par les élèves qui ne s'en privaient pas.

Halloween arriva. Johanie se déguisa en vampire. Elle se fit pousser de vraies canines. Elle le regretta rapidement. Ce n'était pas évident de parler et encore moins de manger. Le bal costumé avait été organisé par les préfets et c'était vraiment bien. Manifestement, un des préfets était d'origine moldu, car il y a avait des bonbons moldus. La soirée se finissait tôt pour cause de cours le lendemain. Johanie en profita largement.

Johanie eut de plus en plus de mal à distinguer son veaudelune à l'approche de la pleine lune. Il devenait transparent de jour en jour. Le jour de la pleine lune, le veaudelune était complètement transparent. Un subtil jeu de lumière permettait d'apercevoir sa forme. Deux heures avant le coucher du soleil, le veaudelune mourut. Une autopsie était exclue, car même l'intérieur de la bouche était transparent. Rogue décida de retourner à la clairière. Son élève et lui eurent la chance a un spectacle fabuleux. Les veaudelunes déplacèrent le corps du veaudelune décédé à un endroit discret. L'herbe poussa à cet endroit, formant une petite bosse sur le terrain plat. Johanie remarqua que certaines femelles avaient un léger renflement du ventre qui n'était pas là à la dernière pleine lune. Celles qui avaient un léger renflement du ventre avaient maintenant un ventre conséquent. Celles qui avaient un ventre conséquent n'étaient pas en vues.

Soudain, six femelles sortirent de sous terre, rejoignant le reste du troupeau. Elles étaient entrain de mettre bas. Une danse s'engagea autours d'elles. Une heure plus tard, six petits veaudelune d'un blanc nacré, mesurant à peine quelques centimètres naquirent.

Le cycle de gestation se passait en trois pleines lunes. Un premier groupe de femelles se reproduisent le premier mois. Le second mois, un deuxième groupe se reproduisent. Le troisième mois, un troisième groupe se reproduisent. Le troisième mois, le premier groupe met bas. Et ainsi de suite. C'était une découverte incomplète, cependant. Un petit par portée, mais combien de temps entre chaque portée. Rogue signifia à Johanie qu'elle devenait officiellement une superviseure du projet d'observation de veaudelune. Johanie avait également découvert les diverses danses des veaudelune. Elle allait devoir repasser à chaque pleine lune pour continuer son observation. Rogue devait bien sûr la transplanner jusqu'à son permis.

***

Je m'améliore dans les délais?

La suite parlera en majorité du stage de Johanie. Être professeur sera juger incomplet comme stage. Quel sera ce stage? À vous d'imaginer en attendant

Le veaudelune et le musard se trouvent dans « Les animaux fantastiques » de Newt Scamander.

Joyeux Noël! À moins que je vous gâte…

Review please!


End file.
